Like Any Other Confusing Day
by Sakura.NightHeart
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are finally a couple! But what happens when Mikan wakes up in someone's room besides her own? NxM with slight RxH ONESHOT...R


**This is my first oneshot!! I hope you guys enjoy this!! Everyone here is 16 years old!!**

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume are a couple!! But what happens when Mikan wakes up in someone's room besides her own?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!**

--x--

It was another peaceful and quiet night at Alice Academy. A certain brunette was lying on her bed in her special star room, having a nap. She felt a peck on her lips and woke up but she was not surprised.

She knew exactly who that was and it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. She giggled and said "Natsume, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?"

"I don't have to and I don't want to because I have _unlimited _access to my girlfriend's room so there is no need for me to knock on your door every time I want to come over."

Mikan rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's statement but she knew he was right. She got up so she could go and take a shower since it was already 6pm and she needed to freshen up. Natsume raised a eyebrow questioning Mikan's actions, she saw this expression "I'm just going to take a short shower since I had a nap as soon as I came back from class."

Natsume gave his infamous smirk "Can I join you?" Mikan flushed and replied in an annoyed tone "Definitely not, you perverted cat." Mikan went into the bathroom and took a short shower. Natsume knew that his girlfriend would kill him if he dare peeked into the bathroom and waited patiently on her bed reading his manga.

Mikan came out 15 minutes later, wearing a pale green skirt that came above her knees and a simple light pink polo shirt. Natsume looked away from his manga and stared at her attire.

'C'mon Natsume, I'm hungry so let's go down and eat." Natsume stopped staring and gave his usual 'Hn' and went to the Dining Hall with Mikan.

--x--

**Dining Hall**

When they arrived, Natsume spotted his best friend and his girlfriend with the gang at a table near the windows and motioned Mikan to walk over there then Mikan realised where they were walking to and she greeted everyone with her cheery voice "Good evening everyone!" Anna and Nonoko replied in unison "Good evening Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun," and Hotaru replied "Took you long enough baka," Mikan pouted at her best friend's statement. She took a seat next to Hotaru and saw Ruka arrive with 2 trays of food along with Natsume who had the same thing.

Mikan greeted Ruka "Hello Ruka-pyon," Ruka smiled and replied "Hello Sakura-san." Everyone was conversing with each other and was enjoying their dinner at the same time. Mikan was trying to converse with everyone and got tongue-tied in some of her conversations and thought that it was a bad idea after all. Natsume who just listen to his brunette getting tongue tied stated "You know it is practically impossible to have over 2 conversations all at the same time?" pointing that fact out, Mikan sheepishly answered "Hehehehe, I know but I wanted to try something new for once." With that Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan's stupidity and continued listening to her conversations with everyone.

Mikan had stopped talking to everyone and continued finishing her dinner. She giggled when she heard the conversation going on between her best friend and her boyfriend.

**Conversation between Hotaru and Ruka**

_Ruka taps Hotaru on her shoulder while she was working on an invention._

**Hotaru**: What do you want Bunny Boy?

**Ruka**: How come every time we are at dinner you always seem to be on some new invention?

**Hotaru**: Because I earn more money so I can buy more materials for my inventions or go shopping with Mikan.

**Ruka**: And what about me? Am I some type of boy who happens to be in love with the Ice Queen?

**Hotaru**: No, you aren't just some type of boy. You are my boy.

**Ruka**: Are you sure? Prove it. Ruka smirks

**Hotaru**: You always want proof. Fine, you want proof then you will get proof.

_Ruka continues to smirk but then it was gone and was replaced with a confused look on his face when Hotaru walked off somewhere and return with a cream pie. She sat down and stuffed the pie in Ruka's face. Everyone gasped except Natsume at her actions but later on started laughing. Ruka growled and had an angry expression on his face but then __**COMPLETELY **__flushed when Hotaru leaned forward and started licking the cream off his face. _

After dinner, everyone retreated back to their respective dorms. When Mikan and Natsume returned to their dorms, Mikan bid goodnight to her black cat and gave him a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, the brunette gave a quick peck on the raven-hair lad's lips and went back to her room which happens to be right next door to his. Natsume stood there and smirked his infamous smirk thinking _Gosh, she can take my breath away whenever she wants to._

--x--

**Morning (7am)**

Natsume woke up and was surprised to find his brunette snuggled in his arms. He let out a small chuckle and gave a kiss on the sleeping brunette's forehead. Since he still tired, he decided to go back to sleep.

Mikan woke up and was shocked to find herself in Natsume's embrace and pushed him out of the bed and she shouted "NATSUME WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Natsume growled and thought "Here we go again…" Natsume questioned his girl "Look around you polka-dots, what do you see?"

Mikan cocked her head to one side and looked around the room. She saw a room as big as her own but with male clothing scattered on a nearby chair. She blushed and sheepishly answered "Oh, gomen Natsume…"

**The End**

I'm sorry if it was bad!!…aniiwaiis pls review!!

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


End file.
